Author's Word
This is a collection of the word of author,Cuttlefish That Loves Diving, has made explaining the story and his writing process, at the end of month or volume. (Note: Xiao Ke = Klein) Volume 1: Clown After Chapter 129 (For Entering VIP section) Lord of the Mysteries has been uploaded for two months. Now it's time to put it on shelves. In the past two months, I have hardly written a speech or nagging, or communicated with everyone. This is mainly because I felt more and more that the best communication between author and readers can only be through novels. What I want to express and what I want to tell are all in the stories I wrote, and there is no need to say anything extra. Well, returning to the book "Lord of the Mysteries", I have such an general idea that I want to find the kind of fun when I first came into contact with online novels, the fun of "oh, there can be such a world" and "there is such a fantastic world". At that time, each book brought me a different, strange and interesting world, which always opened my eyes, kept me addicted and always expanded my imagination. Of course, this was also because I read too few of this type of novels before. So, when I was ready to independently construct a relatively novel world and an interesting and novel system in all aspects, I started this book in fear and trembling and full of courage. There are 22 pathways with "Acting Method" as the core, 220 kinds of potions and 220 different "professions". This is the part that I hope I can interest you the most. In addition, there is also a world mixed with Cthulhu style, SCP foundation elements, customs of the first industrial revolution era and the world of steampunk feelings. I have read a lot of books and made many settings, but I know that what I need most is to tell the story well, not too fast or too slow. This is also why I slowed down the pace of the first one and updated the 410,000-word free chapters. I want to go to the plot honestly, to outline the characters, to depict the world, not to pursue the so-called climax, and to present the pictures that I want to share with you. Thanks to writing the Martial Arts Master, which enables me to reach an attractive standard in everyday stories and have the ability and writing style to tell stories honestly. In the past, I learned to express, or every writer and an author can express instinctively. Now, I feel that I have begun to learn restraint. Most of the time, I will narrate instead of comment, express emotions through actions, words, and expressions. I will not do monologues. I may not even use any actions, words, or expressions. I will just describe them coldly, just like the chapter of the female worker of lead factory. This is also the level that I hope I can maintain in the key paragraphs of the Lord of the Mysteries. The various structures of this book are probably the most comprehensive one among my several books, including foreshadowing and echoing. Everyone just wait and see. The above is my idea and attempt at this book. I hope everyone likes it. I hope you can stick to it by subscribing. After all, I still have to eat, and buy clothes, skirts, bags, and houses for my wife. I have always been a vulgar person, which I have never doubted. At the same time, I am also a lazy person with a lot of personality problems. I once thought of organizing my fans, just like other authors. But, alas, it’s so annoyed, so tired, then there’s no more. I once thought of opening a Weibo account to gather popularity. But, alas, I am so annoyed, so tired, and then, there is no more, I don’t know how long I haven’t updated Weibo. I got the WeChat public account and tried to write something. But, alas, I am so annoyed, so tired, and then it's only updated once in a long time. I once tried to ask people to help activate the public number, but when I saw what others sent, I always felt embarrassed and blushed, so I stopped it again. Hu, I want to make a reconciliation with myself now. Admit it, you are a lazy person, you are a person with interpersonal issues, you are a person with a thin skin and a sense of pride, you are a person who does not like to be disturbed by various miscellaneous things, and you are a person who cannot be helped with. Perhaps, what I can do well, and what I am willing to do well, is to write novels and tell stories in my heart. The above is my reconciliation with myself, no longer live uncomfortably, no longer forcing anything to gather popularity. As for the public account, I'll update it when I think of it or have more content, if not just let it go. Well, reconciliation is just an artistic way of persuasion, a more accurate description should be self-defeating, manual "funny" emoji here. Now the communication is done, I will update the VIP section in the early morning of tomorrow, that is, after 12 o'clock this evening. I will ask for the subscription and monthly ticket in advance. I will have a massive release, really, I have some chapters saved up! Well, at least, at least five chapters, maybe six! End of Volume 1 First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your appreciation and subscription. I should have made a speech at the end of June, but I think the first one will be finished soon. I can write it together and wait until today. This man, in his thirties, his energy, especially his mind, has really dropped a lot. At the time of the Throne of Magical Arcana, I wrote five chapters and 15,000 chapters a day, just like beating chicken blood. However, since the latter part of my life, I have written three chapters a day at most. Besides sleeping and eating, I was thinking about the plot and writing stories. As a result, I had abnormal mental states such as anxiety and depression. I was also able to adjust to it in time. At that time, I had old physical problems and stayed in the hospital for half a month. Therefore, we can only compromise with our physical and mental conditions, one chapter in the morning, one chapter in the afternoon, rest in the evening, keep healthy, and then leave two copies to keep the update on time, avoid anxiety, and consider writing three chapters only when we are in good condition and have a clear mind. In June, I can honestly say that my dog’s life is for the manuscript… For a whole month, I didn't write three chapters for more than four days, and the rest depended on saving my manuscript. at last, the saved manuscript fell to the bottom line of two. Well, I can only reluctantly say that let's win by the quality ... With the update, it is the summary of the first book. Basically, what should be expressed has been expressed. The title of "Clown" runs through the whole situation. Hehe, you can look back at the testimony. I said that the various structures of this book are the most comprehensive I have considered, and they echo each other before and after. We will wait and see. Well, I think they are qualified. The first one I've never tried before is written as a short story and medium story, with the overall consideration of embedding thread and layout design. Of course, the foreshadowing of the full text will certainly remain. In short, judging from the current results, the attempt is still successful, which is gratifying. On the character, haha, I will not say more, or you'll be sent a blade... Of course, there is some dissatisfaction. First, when the "party", "event", "practice" and "daily" began to show a fixed cycle, my feeling of writing decreased, and I believe the reading feeling was the same. Therefore, I tried to jump off the timeline, and after jumping, the initial cut was relatively crude, but gradually improved. Second, after the death of Old Neil, the overall tone showed the original gray, and then I cut into daily life, I feel a bit wrong, so I deleted some of the scheduled plots and speeded up the progress. Secretly I set around six to eight books. The volume name of each book will be the name of the sequence, but it is not necessarily Xiao Ke's "Seer" pathway. It mainly depends on the theme or metaphor of the book. Finally, the first part is finished. according to the usual practice, we need to take a leave of absence and rest, sort out the outline, find the second entry point, and work out the general plot. Well, rest for a day and a half, and resume the update at noon the day after tomorrow. also, I will update some data of "0-08" on the Weixin Gongzhong later. it is not related to the work, but I afraid that the new readers will see it, and the first part will lose half of the fun. I will build a Sealed Artifacts form in the book review area. If you have any idea about the Sealed Artifacts, you can use it there. Maybe they will adopt, well, try not to copy the SCP foundation. By the way, the second book is the "Faceless", please look forward to it Also, after self-praise and self-criticism, shouldn't everyone encourage with the monthly ticket? ↑ Back to top Volume 2: Faceless After Chapter 124 As for Abraham's diary, some people said it was rather unnatural and not written by me, but why did I choose this way of dealing with it? Instead of softer ones, such as the inherited formula hidden in the notebook inner layer. This is based on the character, although the unlucky guy just died as a Beyonder, he also has his own character, he thinks he is the protagonist, believe that he can let the Abraham family reappear the glory. Therefore, see the volume 2 chapter 101, he wrote at the beginning of the diary: “This will go into the annals of the rise of a cursed family! “I want to remember every key point! ” It can be seen from here that his diary is not only a diary, but also a history of self-description. He hopes that future generations can see through this diary how glorious, correct and great ancestors made a way to overcome the curse and reproduce the glory of the family. Therefore, his diary should really be closer to the type shown to others, so he will record the psychological course of each choice, lest future generations cannot understand the glorious, correct and great ancestors' purpose of doing so. This is the reason why I handled it that way. As for the formula, it is even more normal. In such an important matter, ordinary people are definitely afraid of forgetting and will not rely solely on memory. There must be a corresponding paper record. The difference is only where the record is. Do you need to look for another one? Based on the character above, and take a diary as a note. Had to say that, I still have to sigh. This time I didn't write well enough. For an author, if the meaning he wants to express cannot be read directly between the lines and requires additional explanation, it proves that he is not good enough. Perhaps I should strengthen this feeling of self-describing history written for others at the beginning of the diary. For example, add a sentence that future generations, please keep this history in mind. In this way, the following should appear more logical. Also, it's not a coincidence to buy a purified bullet. Xiao Ke asked for it before. See Chapter 89 of Volume 2 for details. Well, the book review area and this chapter comment are okay to argue, but please don't attack in life. In the end, I have another chapter, and of course, I will ask for a monthly ticket! I'll try to have another three night shift next week, but then before the 25th, there will be something to rush about. It's estimated that I can only keep two. Forget the above sentence and ask for a monthly pass! After Chapter 175 In September, not only did not break more, update on time, but also added more four or five times, I didn't count the specific number. In short, I have fulfilled the promise, and you also let the Lord of the Mysteries ranked third on the monthly list, This is a highest monthly ticket ranking of mine. Simply say about a monthly ticket, then talk about the book itself. The second volume was written, my greatest feeling is that the plot is fragmentary, but this is also an expected thing. I hope to unfold the world and show you the details everywhere, so that the setting can become the flesh and blood of the world and let it seems more lively and more realistic. So there must be more characters and more branches to build more lines to describe the world. This may slow the overall rhythm, but I can only say that if I choose this idea, I have to kneel down and try to achieve it. The first volume can string all the clues together and turn them into a complete medium-length story, which has a strong sense of explosion. In fact, The second volume can actually do the same. But after I thought about it, I gave up this plan and changed the form. Because Tingen is very small and everything is not abrupt when putting together, while Backlund has many Beyonder and forces. If all the clues are put together in one incident, it will appear small, It looks like Backlund will be small, and the world will be small and the pattern will be small. Well, one of the purposes of Lord of the Mysteries is to break through the limitations of the past. No matter whether the Destruction of Fortune, Throne of Magical Arcana, or The Sage Who Transcended Samsara, there is no problem in the world structure itself. It can even be said that some creativity and strength systems are also good (proud face). However, the problem is that it is not detailed enough. The bottom layer of the whole world is empty, giving people a feeling of unreality. Therefore, before writing Lord of the Mysteries, I was thinking, I want you to imagine what kind of life every Beyonder usually lives, what kind of difficulties they will encounter, how they interact with ordinary people, and what kind of life ordinary people live, and what kind of impact they will have on the extraordinary world, which I want to write down. Therefore, I, who am not an economics major, can only take the price data of the Victorian era for reference, so that you can see that there are such a world and such a life. It's always emphasized that how many pounds and how many soli are there, not only the problem of authenticity, but also the most intuitive description of social stratification so that some things will come to pass. I used to worry about how to integrate the Cthulhu style into the world of Steampunk, how to show the evil spirits, and after reading the data, there is no such doubt in my heart. If there is an evil spirit, that era will inevitably give birth to evil spirits. In addition, many of the contrast itself contain strong stories, just like Mrs. Landlord. This inspiration comes from my most real feelings. I remember that I first read the information about the lives of poor people in the Victorian era. I only felt that they had a hard time and had to haggle over every penny because it meant a meal or even a day's food. Then I read these monographs on middle-class marriage research, which contained detailed housewives' expenses. I immediately felt that this was totally different from the poor. A banquet cost 4 or 5 pounds, a weekly cost of several pounds, single-family or row houses, clothes, education, servants, etc. After reading it, I deeply felt that the gold pounds at that time were really valuable, earning 200 to 300 pounds a year and 400 to 500 pounds a year, I could live quite well. With this kind of mood, I turned over a book on the life of Victorian aristocrats and big businessmen, the first part of the opening told me like this: A trained foxhound costs 400 to 700 pounds, and a Lord keeps 30 and changes them every year. My mood at that time should be the mood when you saw the plot, regardless of the narration, let you feel my mood at that time directly with the plot. All right, I've talked a lot and summarized a lot. In October, I hope I can take back some lines and write down some major plots. Today there will be three shifts, then a few days later, and then there will be three shifts. It can't reduce the quality in order to add more, right? I also need rest, and I hope everyone can continue to support me. Finally, don't forget to vote for the moon, double during the National Day! If you are thrown away, you will not be able to recover it. End of Volume 2 The second volume has written about 850,000 words, which is a very long one in the structure. I think only the third and fourth volumes of The Sage Who Transcended Samsara are more than it. I think and write every day. Although I am very happy, I am really tired. Especially this month, I also added exercise, and almost didn't even have time to read novels. The title of this book is "Faceless", which is expected to have three meanings. Note that the following are the standard answers for reading comprehension. The first is to be advance to "Faceless", which is the simplest and easiest to think of. The second is to represent Xiao Ke's living condition in Backlund. He uses fake face, fake name and fake identity to get to knows people, handles things and gets involved in disturbances. But when he returns home, he is still lonely and deserted. The third refers to those who have been smashed into powder or rushed in the great era. In history books, they have no name, no appearance, no past, no life, and exist only in simple numbers or descriptions. In a sense, isn't this a "Faceless"? The least noticeable cannon fodder, who cares what their faces look like? Just like the sentence "when one is hungry, one eats another", how much sadness, pain, cruelty, bloody and despair are contained in the simple six words, and how many living people without faces or names are condensed? Tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, millions! Therefore, I tried to give some descriptions to the Old Kohler, Liv and Freya in the waves of the times, try to restore the hopes, hardships and tragedies of these "Faceless" making them look like people instead of numbers. Although this second part is a big reason for scattered, it is the hidden main line. As they passed away, more people like them flock in, "Faceless" always existed. They were the stepping stones of the times, the pioneers of the times, and the indispensable roles of the whole story. With this in mind, I abandoned the more sorrowful and shocking ending. After all, this one is called the faceless people. The best times of the worst era are reversed and echoed, which I can express my desire very well and powerfully. The times is advance, merciless and helpless, but there are countless faceless people lying under their feet. The title of the third volume will not have so many symbolic meanings, because the main line is very clear and direct. Well, the name of the third volume is "Traveler". Looking at the meaning of the text, everyone should be able to imagine something, but we will still focus on the second part. There are many things in Backlund that haven't been collected, such as the Snake of Mercury, such as the underground evil spirit, such as the royal family's real plot, such as 0-17, such as vampire, such as Psychology Alchemists. This is because we need to give opportunities to Audrey, Fors, Xio and Emlyn in Backlund to show themselves. And because Backlund is the most important stage of the whole novel. Xiao Ke will definitely come back and stay for a long time. The second volume said that it was scattered. In fact, after a lot of things were strung together, it was fine. For me, scattered but attractive writing is not bad. The real problem is another point, that is, the rhythm of the story has been relatively tense and tight, not relaxed. In other words, it is constantly encountering events and solving problems. It lacks long enough and easy excess in the middle and it’s a bit tired and irritating. Although this leads to the special characteristic aggregation effect, it does have some problems from the setting. The problem is the Tarot Club will be held once a week, so the timeline will be cut into week after week. It is easy to feel repetitive and inflexible. It is also necessary to keep certain events in each week. Therefore, the rhythm of extraordinary events will be somewhat tight. The solution I am currently considering is to skip some less important Tarot meetings and be more free in time control. Of course, the Tarot Club itself is also the main body, and it will definitely not be less. For the first time since Emlyn joined, I have not forgotten that there are many friends who mentioned various things, such as the church's reaction, such as another bronze whistle. I remember all of them, but deliberately pressed not to write them and prepared to leave them until the beginning of the third volume. This is not to let the trivial things dilute or destroy the overall picture feeling and emotional of two pieces, so we can only carry out certain technical processing. When the second volume was finished, I am very glad to see that the roles have been set up one by one, which makes everyone like it. It's not impossible to use 0-17 to end with violence. On the one hand, it's still awesome to write about the church, which can be the ruling class for so long, not without reason. On the other hand, it is not the ending itself, it is just a continuation, a link between the preceding and the following, pointing to some subsequent things. Let's not talk about it in detail, as not to be a spoiler. Finally, when writing a novel, I am more and more pursuing simplicity and puncturing. That is to say, what can be described accurately with the easiest and simplest words is to try not to give a long speech, not to fill it with gorgeous things, to accumulate emotions step by the most calm and objective white description, at the most appropriate time, pierce the barrier with the most precise and simple language, and pierce the softest place in your heart. Now, although there are still many problems, they are just on the way. Of course, the characteristics of online writing are doomed. I can only do it in the most important and needed chapters. It is impossible to write it in every chapter. A lot of things can only be repaired when I am old and free. In general, I have a lot of vocabulary, but all of them are unfamiliar. After all, they are accumulated step by step and are useless. That is to say, when code words are used habitually, they are used in the list commonly used in the brain. so the problem of repeated words is hard to avoid. Also, similar to the problem of misusing some adjectives is to present the clearest, most intuitive and most important pictures in my mind, so I try to create some words, but it still needs to be explored and improved. The above is the technical summary of the second volume. Writing is a very hard and torturous thing, but when I write it out, I praised, pleasant, especially happy and satisfied. Recently, everyone praised me for being full of enthusiasm. Gentlemen, I like to write novels! I like to tell you stories! I like to create plump characters one by one! I like to show you an interesting and novel world! Writing novels is really a joy! Well, it's a mystery that today, the high-end subscription of the pure starting platform is 53,000, but it's all over 41, but after 24-hour subscription is 27-28,000 and the lastest chapters have officially broken through 31,000, which shows that the retention rate is high, which shows that most of the people who have seen are chasing, which shows that you are full of love! Also, recommended votes have been in the top 15 and monthly tickets have been in the top 5. I am too lazy to brush any data. Therefore, every ticket, every reward and every subscription are full of love! Gentlemen, the second volume is over. I want to ask for praise and a monthly ticket! Asking for a monthly passsssssss~ At the end of the day, according to the Convention, we have two days off, that is, Monday and Tuesday. On Wednesday, at 12:30 noon, it's still the same time. What, you say Sunday? I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it... Well, I'm kidding. Let's have a rest for half a day after such a long one. The third volume, "Traveler", please look forward to it. ↑ Back to top Volume 3: Traveler After Chapter 20 Still no change... However, apart from the rest at the end of this section, the rest of the time has been kept stable updated, which is worthy of praise (myself). Well, let's say the mystery itself. The third "Traveler" has been written for almost 10 days, and the plot has been progressing slowly. This is actually the effect I want to achieve. Xiao Ke broke away from the monster room and entered an ocean where there are not so many bosses, so he doesn't always alert and dangerous all the time. He doesn't need to be so depressed any more, and the rhythm will definitely be relatively slow. With the title of "Traveler", I hope to show you the local customs, interesting folk customs, extraordinary creatures, and more sequence performances in different parts of the mysterious world, so as to make the whole world fuller and more real. Of course, there will certainly be conflicts in the plot, and there will be dangers and excitement, but they will not be so dense. They will be reasonably distributed in Xiao Ke to look for the mermaids. During the journey of the Faceless, the cooperation and conflicts with the Seven Pirate Admirals and Four Pirate Kings, and the legend of the treasure will also be embedded in such experiences like pearls. In short, the name of Gehrman Sparrow will be spread on the sea. In fact, it's the most difficult to write a plain and soothing plot. It's necessary to consider the rhythm before and after. It's necessary to ensure that it's interesting, not boring, and not lacking. Recently, my typewriting speed has slow down a lot. Plus exercise three times a week, I really have no ability to add more in a short time. Finally, the new month is coming, please encourage me to write the third volume better and better~ In fact, I have no interest in the competition. A small part of it is my laziness. Most of it is my love for everyone's money. No one's money comes from the strong wind. Reading the books, collect some monthly tickets, and vote for them. Well, no more money needs to be wasted. Only when I have enough spare capacity can I consider the reward. I don't want to burden the book lovers who like me to support me. Isn't its better for everyone to read quietly and happily? If one day I won the first place in the competition, I hope that because we have a lot of good people, we have a deep foundation. We eats hot pot, sings songs and takes the first place easily. Well, dreams are still needed, right? And for such a dream, I must write better and never satisfied. I will always challenge! OK, then ask for a monthly ticket again, We can do what we can. The main thing is to put it in the front. The recommendation effect is good. There will be more subscriptions. That's all small money! Well, today's update is still the same, 12:30 at noon and 7:00 at night. After Chapter 81 2018 is over, let's make a brief summary. For an author, the happiest and most satisfying thing is that I still have the confidence and passion to create better works. I can also find deficiencies in my writing and come up with some good solutions. For example, I used to be good at repeatedly asking questions and writing big climax, but I didn't adopt similar writing methods. This is self-restraint. The second is the against my own worldview limitation. Too eruptive emotion is more disobedient. Therefore, I hope that in my next work after the Lord of the Mysteries, I can find a good way to combine the explosive style of repeatedly inquiry and calm objective depiction. Lord of the Mysteries was post in April. Nine months have passed since that day and a total of 1.798 million words have been written. Let's round it up to 200,000 words per month. Not much, but it's better to be stable and have a long history. I am not a quick-witted, nor younger and active thinking writer. I need a lot of time to conceive every chapter. I often write two chapters every day till I don't have time to rest and read, the three chapters are even more difficult. Besides, I'm still in the process of fitness and so on, there are only a few more chapters. In this case, the first thing I want to ensure is the quality. People gather because the good book, not the other way. Before starting the books, I talked with some friends about writing fantasy stories with a bit of English flavor. Their reactions are all very consistent. That is, it is very difficult and almost impossible to sell film and television copyright, almost impossible, and that is a lot of money. I like money, and I think everyone like it, except for Father Ma. However as an author, what I hope is to create the story I want to express. Because the quality is good, so I can make a fortune, instead of creating a profitable story. The positioning and relationship can never be reversed. I'm very happy. Since I began the Lord of the Mysteries, I've been liked by everyone. I have been loved by more and more people. And I can make some money. This is the best condition. By the way, on the last day of 2018, we reached the achievement of competing for supremacy in a hundred leagues. In fact, I have never considered this matter and have never called for it. It happened naturally, because of the mystery, well, it's pretty good. That's the logic I want. Thank you to every leader, every friend who gave a reward, subscribed, and because of your enthusiastic voting, Xiao Ke is the most popular character of 2018! At that time, when the moderators asked me what to fight for, my first reaction was to fight for the Writer Chart. Later, under their supervision, they studied the chart and decided to fight for the Character Chart. This is a fierce friend in front of me. If I fight for the Writer Chart, it would be a big burden and cost a lot of money. Second, my research found that the Character Chart is actually more affordable than the Writer Chart. The Writer Chart also has a golden keyboard, while the Character Chart has a separate screen recommendation, which is equivalent to a big push, I am such a affordable person. Well, it's 2019, today I want to be three more, thank the allies, thank the voting friends, thank you for the subscription, and at the same time, ask for the next month's ticket, give me your guarantee. The higher the monthly ticket position, the more recommended Good, the more affordable, As Xiao Ke's parents of clothing and food, I think everyone likes to be affordable. One more has been updated. Tomorrow is still the same time. Pray for monthly ticket ~ Also, everyone happy new year~ Category:Author